


The Big Ninety-Nine

by RedRowan



Series: Stars and Horns [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Matt Murdock, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Season/Series 02, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/pseuds/RedRowan
Summary: An important date comes while Steve and Mattie are hiding out in Barcelona.





	The Big Ninety-Nine

They’d gone to bed angry.

Mattie knows that this is something you’re not supposed to do. You’re supposed to find some reconciliation, some detente, at least, before you go to bed. Maybe have make-up sex - who knows? Instead Steve had stormed off into the bedroom and kept his back to her when she’d slipped in an hour later. He hadn’t been asleep. She hadn’t cared.

He’d said she was obsessed with what was happening in New York. She’d pointed out that Foggy had called her specifically from his burner phone to tell her that Jeri was mixed up with Danny Rand, and something weird was going on. He’d told her that it was Tony’s back yard, he could handle it, and if he didn’t care, then Luke and Jessica and Spider-Man were right there. And Frank, she’d said, and that had been the end of any rational discussion.

She hates fighting with Steve. She hates that she wanted to punch him in his self-righteous face, she hates that she _can’t_ punch him, that’s not what civilized people do, and she hates that part of her thinks it would be easier to beat the crap out of each other rather than fight like regular people.

When she wakes up, she finds that Steve has turned over in the night, and has his arm around her.

Why did the fucking Star-Spangled Man have to be so _adorable_?

Adorable, and very, very warm, which is a problem in Barcelona in July. They aren’t using any blankets, just sheets, and she’s already sweating. These are definitely two-shower days.

After Moscow, they’d decided to split up, in case they were being tracked. Sam and Nat had gone east, scouting out some rumours about possibly-mystical fighting in China, while Steve and Mattie had gone west, and wound up in Barcelona when T’Challa asked them to rendezvous with a contact here. But that's not for a few days.

Mattie likes Barcelona. Yesterday, she’d gone to La Boquería, and bought fancy food she could make for breakfast. She’d loved the smell of the market, the foods and wines. Some of the food vendors had even given her a discount without telling her. They’d heard her American-accented Spanish, and asked if she was having a Fourth of July party. She’d said yes.

Stepping out of the shower, she can hear that Steve is starting to wake up. She dresses quietly in the linen dress she’d bought on the Ramblas, and goes to the tiny kitchenette to start on breakfast. She slices chorizo and cooks it with scrambled eggs, while laying out fresh bread and local cheese. While she squeezes the oranges (Spanish, naturally), Steve comes up behind her and puts his hands on her hips, leaning his chin on the top of her head. She stiffens, wary that they’re going to start fighting again.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“So am I,” she says.

He slides his hands forward, embracing her, and she lets him hold her.

“What’s all this?” he says, after a moment.

She turns in his arms and puts hers around his neck.

“It’s your big ninety-ninth,” she says, and she smiles, really smiles. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

He holds her against his chest, and she can feel his chin moving as he glances around the kitchen.

“You got all this for me?” he says.

“I’m going to eat it, too. And there’s a bottle of cava in the fridge.”

He takes her hand from around his neck and rests her fingers against his lips so she can feel the smile there.

“I love you,” he says, the vibration humming into her fingertips. “I’m sorry I was being an ass.”

“I wasn’t exactly at my best either,” she admits.

He nods, his chin brushing against her palm.

“You know what I think?” he says brightly.

“What?”

“I think if we’re going to be having a feast like this, we should really go all in on being decadent.”

“Decadent?” she says, running her hand down his neck and chest.

“What do you say to breakfast in bed?”

She leans up on her toes to kiss him. “Sounds like heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one to say happy Fourth of July to all our American friends!


End file.
